ADVANCED ANALYTICS CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Advanced Analytics (AA) Core provides three main classes of advanced analytics services: Single-cell genomics, Immunotechnologies, and EpCultures (new). EpCultures are organoid or planar cultures derived from the intestines of donor humans or model organisms. These services are sophisticated in nature, expensive for laboratories to independently perform, and require a high level of technical training. The AA Core has always focused on developing innovative practices to reduce barriers of entry to these cutting-edge technologies. While seemingly disparate, the services have been grouped together because of common management expertise, consultation practices, and efficient business model practices. The core provides services at substantially reduced costs and very rapid turnaround times. The AA Core is under the direction of Scott Magness, PhD, who is considered a leader in single-cell genomic and functional assays. He has expertise in intestinal and colonic organoid and self-renewing monolayer culture using primary tissue sources derived from humans and other model organisms. The AA Core personnel are highly trained professionals in these technically demanding methods, and have made the AA Core nationally recognized for single-cell sequencing services. The Specific Aims of the AA Core are: 1) To offer state-of-the-art single-cell assays to better understand disease/injury processes and epithelial regeneration at cell-level resolution. These assays include, Fluorescence Activated Cell Sorting (FACS), single-cell (sc) RNAseq, DNAseq, miRNA expression, and single-cell Western blotting. 2) To provide immunoassay technologies for the detection of biomolecules via ELISA and bead-based multiplex assay. Typically, CGIBD members use these assays to detect biomarkers associated with various disease states, such as IBD. 3) To offer services related to organoid and epithelial monolayer cultures (EpCultures), custom organoid assays, and training in EpCultures. Collectively, they are powerful new technologies that provide highly physiologically relevant ex vivo models to study a variety of health conditions that affect the GI tract.